


Table Manners

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Food Sex, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno comes home to a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Manners

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was born when elfie and I were first working on "Strict Machine" and had a text-conversation about a hypothetical "five times" story where each member gets left as a ~present~ for Leader. How could I resist! It was brought to my attention after I started working on this that "Kitchen Nightmares" is the name of a reality show?? I had no idea. So, uh, this has nothing to do with that. But it does take place in a kitchen. :D
> 
> Thank you so much to spurious for the fabulous beta and elfie for the ridiculous title. <333

Ohno doesn't usually get calls from his bandmates when he's out fishing, just the occasional text, but he doesn't stop to think about it as he answers. "Hullo?"

"Hi Leader!" Aiba sounds as enthusiastic as ever. "We were just wondering when you think you'll be home from your fishing trip."

"I'm packing up now, actually," he answers. It doesn't occur to him to wonder why Aiba would want to know such a thing or why Jun is yelling incomprehensibly in the background.

"Excellent!" Aiba cries. "See you soon!" He hangs up without another word.

Ohno shrugs to himself and continues packing.

He expects to see them waiting for him when he gets home, but the hallway outside his apartment is empty. There is, however, an unfamiliar remote control, tiny and purple and nondescript, on the floor of his genkan. He almost doesn't even notice it, but it's right where he always drops his fishing gear. He picks it up and plays with it for a minute, pressing the buttons randomly — there's one with a plus sign and one with a minus sign — but nothing happens. He keeps inspecting it as he meanders into the kitchen, idly pressing buttons until he's standing in front of the refrigerator.

He pockets the remote and opens the fridge to pull out last night's leftovers: a bowl of karaage over rice, topped with plastic wrap. He peels the plastic away, decides that this will do for now, and turns around to look for a pair of chopsticks.

 _Oh._

He'd been so distracted when he first walked into the kitchen that he hadn't really paid attention to anything around him and certainly hadn't noticed anything unusual. But now that he's actually looking, he notices something _very_ unusual.

Jun is in his kitchen.

In fact, Jun is on his kitchen table.

In fact, Jun is _tied_ to his kitchen table.

There's a dishtowel tied around his head as a makeshift gag, thick enough that he can't close his mouth around it, and another one blindfolding him. His hands are up around his ears, wrists tied with soft scarves to the table legs, and his legs are draped over the edge, tied securely in place with yet more scarves. He's barefoot and dressed in a plain white tee-shirt and casual, loose-fitting jeans, and Ohno can tell even through the denim that he is fully hard.

Jun shies away when Ohno first pulls the blindfold off, his eyes unused to the light. When he finally focuses on Ohno, for a moment he simply stares, blinking the way he does when he can't quite believe what's going on. Then he starts struggling.

Ohno sets his bowl down on the counter and reaches out to untie the gag. As soon as it's out of his mouth, Jun flexes his jaw and tries to speak, but he's breathing hard and his mouth is obviously quite dry. Ohno gets a bottle of water from the fridge and gives some to Jun, pouring it carefully into his open mouth.

When he's finished drinking, Jun squirms and rasps out, "Leader," but even with the water, he seems breathless.

"The others?" Ohno asks.

"Yes," Jun says, nodding, "and—"

"For me?" Ohno cuts in.

" _Yes_ ," Jun pants, "but—"

He tries to twist away when he sees what Ohno's doing — "Leader, wait, they—" — but Ohno manages to get the gag back in place despite Jun's struggling. He makes sure it's tied securely, and then he goes back to searching for a pair of chopsticks. Once he finds some, he returns to the table and stands beside it as he eats, ignoring the dagger-sharp way Jun is glaring at him.

He eats a few bites, enjoying the taste of the chicken and the image of Jun sprawled before him, his body all stretched out and taut as he wriggles unconsciously under Ohno's gaze, embarrassed by the attention even as he continues to glare. Ohno takes another bite, and then he reaches down and uses his chopsticks to lift up the hem of Jun's shirt. Jun gives a whine of protest, muscles tensing, but of course there's nowhere for him to go. Ohno keeps pulling until the shirt is up around Jun's ribs, and then he takes another bite and watches some more. Jun must know Ohno has something planned because now he's squirming with renewed vigor, craning his head to look at the scarves around his wrists as if he might be able to will them undone.

Ohno grabs another bite of food, just some rice, but this time he doesn't bring it to his mouth. Instead, his hand hovers over Jun's stomach and his eyes flicker back and forth between the food and Jun's startled expression.

He looks at Jun head-on and says, "Oops."

He drops the rice.

It lands on Jun's stomach and falls apart on impact, grains breaking off from each other and spreading out. Some roll off Jun's stomach, down onto the table, but most stay in place, clustered an inch above and just to the right of his navel. It's a pretty picture: Jun has always had a lovely waist and hips, now his stomach is nicely toned from his recent training, and although his skin isn't particularly dark — it's nothing compared to Ohno's — the white rice still creates a handsome contrast. For a moment Ohno allows himself to admire the image, thinking that he might like to paint it. Jun himself is staring, eyes wide and frozen as he waits for Ohno's next move.

He doesn't have to wait long.

At the first touch of Ohno's lips against his skin, Jun begins to tremble. Ohno works his mouth over Jun's stomach until he's found every grain of rice, and then he works some more, until he's sucked a tiny constellation of red marks right into Jun's skin. He could swear that every twitch of Jun's muscles beneath his mouth just makes the rice taste sweeter.

He's still holding the bowl in one hand, chopsticks in the other, and when he straightens up, it's only to gather more rice and drop it once again onto Jun's stomach. This time it lands a little farther up, right under the sharp line of his ribcage.

He leans down and laps that up too.

Jun has started pulling at his wrists, his legs, as if simply tugging might do anything but pull the fabric tighter. Of course, the ties are secure. He's not going anywhere.

Ohno adjusts the chopsticks in his hand and uses them to pull Jun's shirt up higher, high enough to reveal his perked nipples. He drops more rice onto Jun's chest, on one of his nipples, in the hollow of his throat above the bunched-up fabric of his shirt, and then he laps up each and every grain. Each time, he uses a little more tongue, takes a little more time; he saves the bite over Jun's nipple for last, and for that he adds a touch of teeth as well.

By the time he's done, Jun has abandoned any ideas about staying collected, reduced instead to moaning and writhing and shallowly thrusting his hips. Ohno stands with a quiet murmur of "yum," and when Jun meets his gaze, his eyes are a little glassy but still fierce.

Ohno decides to take pity on him and give him what he wants.

He sets his bowl and chopsticks on the counter and moves to the end of the table, between Jun's spread thighs, where he carefully unzips Jun's jeans. Jun's moan is one of gratitude. When he works the jeans down Jun's hips, he notices the dark spot at the front of Jun's boxer-briefs.

"Jun-kun," he marvels, palming the spot — Jun hisses and arches — to find that it's damp. "Did you already come before I got home?"

Jun's expression is furious and a little embarrassed, but his only response is a grunt that sounds like a plea.

Ohno works Jun's boxers down his hips and gives his already-slick cock a few lazy pumps, relishing the way it makes Jun shiver, before leaning down to take Jun in his mouth.

Jun jerks so hard the the table creaks. He comes a few minutes later with a cry that catches in his throat and sounds much more like a whimper than he will admit to afterwards.

Ohno waits for Jun's muscles to relax, for his thighs to stop shaking, but it doesn't happen. Jun's eyes are squeezed shut, but when Ohno moves closer and unties the gag, Jun opens them and turns to look at him. His eyes are glazed and his eyelashes are wet, and his voice is strained, high, when he gasps, "Leader, _please_." He's practically weeping.

Ohno cocks his head, unsure.

And then he remembers the remote.

He takes it out of his pocket and eyes it. Judging from the disdainful look it gets, Jun clearly recognizes it, but at this point he's too far gone for words.

Ohno presses the button with the plus sign, just to test it; Jun cries out, his hips jolting.

Ohno presses it again, just to be sure; Jun nearly sobs.

Ohno has always been the kind of person who likes to take things slowly. When he finds something pretty, he likes to take his time with it, likes to admire it. The others often poke fun, but the truth is he's just patient. He's just thorough. He's just not ready to let something go until he's gotten everything he wants out of it. And right now he has Jun all laid out for him, exposed and spent, his whole body flushed and trembling. He can't seem to catch his breath, and every exhale is a shaky, shuddering gasp. It's one of the prettiest things Ohno's ever had.

And he's not quite ready to let it go.

Jun is shaking so hard that when Ohno sets the remote down on his stomach, it just jitters off of him and onto the table.

Ohno leaves it there and goes back to his food.

**Author's Note:**

> Jun gets Ohno onto the bed, on his knees with his face in the pillows, and holds him in place with a hand in his hair. His wrists are tied behind his back with one of the scarves he'd untied from Jun, but he's not trying to get away.
> 
> "Three fucking hours," Jun says. He reaches around to undo Ohno's pants and yanks them down his hips. He gives Ohno's bare ass a swat, hard enough to sting, and says, "Did you have fun?"
> 
> Ohno doesn't respond, just whines when Jun squeezes his ass. Getting him to verbalize at times like this is always difficult — but then again, Jun doesn't want it to be easy.
> 
> He delivers another smack, harder this time, and doesn't let up when Ohno jerks against Jun's hold on his hair. "Answer me, Leader. Did you have fun?"
> 
> Ohno shivers and moans into the pillows, "Yes."
> 
> "Good boy." Jun reaches between Ohno's legs for his cock, stroking him in reward. Ohno's already hard and rolling his hips into Jun's touch, and he cries out when Jun pulls his hand away too soon. Jun gives his ass a pat and pushes him onto his side so he can watch as Jun moves towards the side table and reaches into the top drawer — so he can see what Jun pulls out.
> 
> When he sees the lube and the cock ring, his eyes go wide.
> 
> Jun smiles. "I hope it was worth it."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Comeuppance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323069) by [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface)




End file.
